


First Date After Everything

by Akinasky



Series: Ship and Gen AO3 Facebook Group Challenge [3]
Category: Somewhere Between (TV)
Genre: AO3 Writers Facebook Group Monthly Challenge, F/M, First Dates, Flowers, Giving Flowers, Jenny Babysits, Laura and Nico go out, Serena just wants her mom to be happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 15:27:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16813402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akinasky/pseuds/Akinasky
Summary: Nico and Laura are in love, they saved her daughter and his brother but never had a date.





	First Date After Everything

**Author's Note:**

> Ship Story - Day 02 "Flowers"

Laura sometimes wonders if she’d met Nico any other way, would she be in love with him. They’ve been together since Serena and Danny were saved but it was difficult. They had a rough road, with her being married and him at some point believing that he killed Susanna on top of the drinking. When Nico chose her and Serena over anything else, she knew that he was a good man and someone that she could believe in but that was when they had a deadline.

After the funeral and the withdrawals and getting back into the swing of things, Laura didn’t even know what they were to each other. Nico still lived in his place and she still lived where she did with Tom and Serena and they spent every waking minute together but what were they going to be long term. Could they be anything long term?

Her phone rang and Laura took it out of her pocket to see ‘Captain Nico’ emblazoned across the screen and smiled, despite her thoughts, talking to him was always a pleasure no matter their world of differences.

“Nico,” she said.

“Hey, so I was wonderin’ what you have planned this evening while Jenny is getting her Serena fix?”

Laura frowned, “What?”

“Well, Jenny hasn’t seen the Princess in a couple days and she was wondering, and maybe just maybe, I bribed her to take Serena so we could go on a date.”

“You didn’t think you should ask me first?” Laura asked, trying not to smile or let the pleasure seep into her voice.

“I wanted you to know the option was there, I know that you hate to be separated from her these days and I get it better than anyone but maybe this evening we could go out and try to be a normal couple?”

Laura frowned, “Have you been reading my mind, Captain Nico?”

“No, why?” he asked.

“Because I was thinking that doing something as normal as going on a date might be a good thing for us.”

“Is that a yes?”

Laura answered before she could talk herself out of it, “Can she come here to the loft to stay with Serena?”

“Yes!” Nico exclaimed and she could almost _hear_ the fist pump he gave.

“Was that an answer or just exultation?”

“Both, you are not going to regret this, Laura. I promise you!”

Then he hung up before she could respond. Laura chuckled and started to put his phone away when it pinged with a new message which read, _‘Didn’t mean to hang up on you! Excited. I love you!’_

Laura responded simply, _‘Understandable. Love you too.’_

When Serena came home from school, Laura had snacks ready for her, “So Nico asked me out on a date,” she started.

Serena looked up and grinned, “Go Captain Nico!”

“And we were wondering if you wanted to spend a little time with Jenny while we’re out.”

“Well yeah, duh,” Serena responded and Laura chuckled. It wasn’t really surprising, Serena loved spending time with people but Jenny seemed to be one of her favorites, maybe because Jenny was cool and had an interesting past, she had girlfriends and loved taking Serena to new places.

“Great well she will be here later but you guys should probably stay in tonight.”

Serena’s face fell, “Mummy, are you serious?”

“Yes Angel, I am.”

“But why?”

“Could you maybe just bear with me about this, my sweet girl. I haven’t gone out in a long time and making sure you are safe is one of the concerns that I am always going to have but after what happened.”

Serena sighed, “I know. Okay, but by the time I’m ten, you are going to have to loosen the noose.”

“Done,” Laura said and walked over to start cleaning up the counter. She made a stew for dinner and baked some rolls, letting the prospect of cooking pull her away from thinking about what was going to happen. She’d been married for ten years to Tom and his idea of date night was going to some high-end restaurant and eating as much expensive dishes as they could on the city’s budget. Nico wasn’t like that, she didn’t want to hold him to the same standard she’d had when she was married. It was going to be different.

What was the same was the warm feeling in her stomach, knowing that he was going to come to the door and take her out. Though maybe she should drive since his vehicle was a piece of crap that was more likely to be towed than parked.

Jenny and Nico arrived at 6:15PM, on time and Serena quickly grabbed Jenny and pulled her off to her room and Laura looked over as Nico walked in. Ever since he’d stopped drinking the pallor under his skin had evened out and today, he was clean shaven, wearing black fitted jeans and a dark red button up shirt with a tie. She’d never seen him in a tie and thankfully he was wearing his normal leather jacket otherwise Laura was sure that she would be screaming ‘pod person’ at the top of her lungs.

She’d only ever really known Nico to be rough around the edges, this was different.

“Am I underdressed?” Laura asked, glancing down at her dark blue blouse and jeans. She wasn’t expecting a tie. She wasn’t expecting this Nico.

He smiled and shook his head, pulling the flower out from behind his back and handing them over to her. Laura had been so pulled in by what he looked like, didn’t even notice the way he was holding his hand behind his back. She took the white daisies from him with a grin, “Thank you.”

“Are you ready to go?”

Laura nodded, “Just let me put these in water and I will be ready to go.” She moved backwards and gestured for him to walk into the apartment. She pulled a vase out of the cupboard and ran water into it before putting the flowers in and placing it on the table. “They’re beautiful Nico,” she whispered as she turned around to find Nico behind her.

“I’m glad you like them, I wanted to give you something. Something a little nicer than the ‘I tolerate you’ keychain anyway.”

Laura laid her hands on his shoulder, rubbing the side of his neck a little, bringing him close to press a kiss to his lips. She kept it short and sweet, because she wanted to see what Nico might have in mind for them.

“Let’s go out on our date,” Laura said and turned to see where her daughter was but they were already in Serena’s room so she shouted, “Serena, Angel, we’re going!”

“Bye!” Serena shouted, nothing else so Laura chuckled and they walked out to enjoy an evening alone. Like a couple. This is a good thing, Laura thought. She liked the warmth in her chest, and she loved when he grabbed her hand while they walked.

It was good.


End file.
